degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DegrassiGuy17/Degrassi:Right Here Right Now/Degrassi:New Start
Degrassi:Right Here Right Now/Degrassi:New Start My second FanFiction of Degrassi is broken up in two parts the first part of the season is called Degrass:Right Here Right Now depicting the remainder of the 2016-2017 school year and after Degrassi:Right Here Right Now their will be a one hour episode special called Burning Love and the second part of the season is called Degrassi:New Start depicting the first semester of the 2017-2018 school year,this season will have 45 episodes, the slogan for this season is It's Now Or NEVER. Main Characters (Episodes 1-29) Seniors (Grade 12- Blue) Dan Banner:The school president who's still finding his place in the world Miley Summers:The ambitous Yale-bound vice president of Degrassi Andrea Patterson:A rich former alcohic lesbian from L.A. Tommy Parker:The openly gay captain of the Degrassi Football Team Jack Cage:A confident openly gay athlete Tanya Black:The captain of the Power Squad Emily Munro:A bubbly romantic cheerleader with a good heart Juniors (Grade 11- Red) Stacey Jenner:A ditzy boy crazy cheerleader and Linda's best friend Zack Jacobs:A athlete who's had a rough year Spencer Pyane:A guy who is Bipolor and who still loves his ex Blake Manner Anna Lopez:A bad girl with a dark past and has a talent for dancing Justin Shaw:A lecherous jock Peter Matthews:The new school's heartthrob who will be involed with Blake and will later become her step brother (New) Brianna Wilkins:A qurky girl who lies to prevent herself from appearing boring and wants Spencer (New) Linda Smith:Stacey's best friend who is clueless when it comes to love (New) Sophomores (Grade 10- Purple) Josh Peterson:A teen father with a short temper Steve Turner:A popularity seeking basketball player Blake Manner:A religous girl coping with her parents divorce and will be involed with Peter and will later become Peter's step sister Tony Tucker:A gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome Ayanna Banner:A rebellious girl looking to turn over a new leaf Ben Jacobs:A smart and funny guy who is Bi Ashley Dancer:A bubbly teen mother and aspiring musician West Jonah:An awkard and overachieving nerd Adults Archie Simpson:The principal of Degrassi Ms.Oh:The media immerions and band teacher Recurring (Episodes 1-29) Dianna Miller:A tall freshman with a love for basketball (9th Grade) Montanna Vermont:West's kind and innocent girlfriend (10th Grade) Casey Martin:A hot freshman (9th Grade) Cody Williams:A class clown with a talent for MMA (11th Grade) Mark Bower:A cynical junior who loves music (New) (11th Grade) Tim Barner:A music loving sophomore (New) (10th Grade) Adults Ken Matthews:Peter's father who is dating Blake's mother Sally Peterson:Josh's caring mother and once drug addict Kia:Miley's birth mother (New) Teddy Simmions:Andrea's love interest (New) Tyson:A ruthless gang member out to get Anna and Zack (New) Mr.Banner:Ayanna and Dan's strict father Mrs.Banner:Ayanna and Dan's mother Karen Manner:Blake's mother who is dating Peter's father Dina Jacobs:Zack and Ben over protective mother Eva Patterson:Andrea and Beck's supportive mother Other Brad Peterson:Josh and Ashley's newborn son Sara:A wild party girl (New) Monica Flare:A friend of Anna and Justin Wayane:A gang member who was accidentally killed by his ex girlfriend Anna (New) Guest Star Victoria Justice:A famous actress and musician Dr.Jones: Emily's mother old cancer doctor and Emily's love interest Tara:A Greek girl Mrs.Parker has set Tommy up with Main Characters (Episodes 30-45) Seniors (Grade 12- Blue) Stacey Jenner:A mean Queen Bee and Student Council VP who has tendancy to be a bit ditzy Zack Jacobs:An athlete who is torn between dating Linda or Anna Anna Lopez:A feisty girl with a talent for dancing and a very dark past that she is trying to escape from. Spencer Pyane:A guy who is trying to turn over a new leaf Andrea Patterson:A rich lesbian who wants to start fresh while repeating her senior year, but yet again crushes on another close friend Justin Shaw:A jock who was in a long distance relationship with Emily but not anymore and doesn't want his little brother talking to him at school Peter Matthews:A funny boy who is adjusting to living with his jealous "ex-step-girlfriend". Mark Bower:A student who loves music and is ready to put himself out there in his senior year. Brianna Wilkins:A quirky girl who can't fit in Linda Smith:Degrassi's athletic student body president who has a passion for tennis. Juniors (Grade 11- Red) Josh Peterson:An ex-teen father who wants to make things in his life right again Steve Turner:A popular basketball player who wants Ayanna back Blake Manner:A formerly sensible and religious girl who is now questioning her faith Tony Tucker:A gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome who is finding his place at Degrassi Ayanna Banner:A rebellious girl who's had a rough time at Degrassi Ben Jacobs:A smart and funny guy who is Bi Ashley Dancer:A bubbly ex-teen mother and aspiring musician West Jonah:An awkward and overachieving nerd Freshman (Grade 9- Yellow) Lance Shaw:Justin's sassy little brother who's out and proud and is Selena's best friend (New) Selena Hernandez:A manipulative pageant girl who fights for what she wants (New) Bella Smith: Linda's artsy younger sister with a passion for music (New) Shane Kovic: A guy with a bad home life (New) Adults Archie Simpson:The principal of Degrassi Community School Ms.Oh:The media immersions teacher and band instructor Recurring (Episodes 30-45) Cody Williams:A snarky jock Adults Ken Matthews:Peter's father, who is married to Blake's mother. Darnell Manner:Blake's father Mr.Smith:Linda and Bella's father Brew Donold: Brad's adoptive father Sally Peterson:Josh's caring mother who was once a drug addict Mr.Wilkins:Brianna's strange father Carrol Donold:Brad's adoptive mother Lea Smith:Linda and Bella's mother Karen Matthews: Blake's mother, who is married to Peter's father Eva Patterson:Andrea and Beck's supportive mother Other Brad Donold:Ashley and Josh's baby, who is now living a new life Guest Stars Miley Summers:A recent graduate of Degrassi and a student at Yale Brew:Winter's boyfriend (New) Winter:Someone who will be causing Blake a lot of trouble (New) Jessica:The girl Steve cheated on Ayanna with who will stop at nothing to get him back (New) Tim Barner:A sarcastic music-loving boy (11th Grade) Opening Sequence (Listen to Degrassi opening song for more effect---Episode 1-29) Degrassi:Right Here Right Now The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A Junior performs a skateboard jump down the staircase. Ben is then in focus, he begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Peter exit his red truck, smiling and looking towards the distance. The camera follows his walking for several moments, before focusing on Ayanna and Blake, of whom are participating in a conversation with a fellow Sophomore and give each other high fives. The camrea then enters a room in which majority of the Seniors are attending an Academic Dress fitting. Emily and Miley stand side-by-side laughing. They then both look to their right at Tanya, who throws her cap in the air similing. The camera pans right again, and we are located on the kurb outside of school, where Josh and Ashley sits holding Brad, whilst Ashley sits playing the guitar on his left, smiling at him. As he looks up to return the smile. The camrea then enter the Gymnasium, where a game of Junior volleyball is taking place. It shows Stacey and Linda both texting.Then then turn to each other, and give each other a handshake-like gesture, both smiling euphorically. We then enter the theatre, where Brianna is participating in the Junior production rehearsel. She dramatically lays down onto the table, and stars into the distance whilst the other performers cradle their arms around her body. One can see her unique choice of headband on this angle.The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Spencer and Andrea sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Spencer is holding a script in both hands, and Andrea is holding up her right hand in an L-shape, whilst holding a script in her left hand and they both look at each other and shake their heads. The camera then pans right to the weight lifting room, where Jack appears and is lifting a weights. The camera then moves backwards and Tommy is exposed facing the other way running on a tradmill. The camera then pans to the right, where we are taken to a science laboratory. Tony and West, both wearing safety glasses, are composing a science experiment in which they use lasers to initiate a fire on Carbon. We are then taken to the Media Immersion room where Dan is playing a electric guitar with headphones on.. Ms. Oh appears behind him, and flirtaceously removes his headphones and gives him a wink. The camera again pans right and we're taken to the principal's office where Anna is cantankerously exiting, eyeing up Mr. Simpson, who is smiling in a patronizing manner to an area right of the camera. Mr. Simpson then signals for Justin to enter his office. Justin with his hands behind his head looks angrily at Mr. Simpson. A Freshman can be seen sitting next to him playing nervously with his thumbs. The camera then pans right and we can see Steve bouncing a basketball as he walks towards the school. He passes the ball to Zack, who appears following the camera panning. As Zack slowly rotates to smile at the camera. He then rotates to his right to walk towards the school, still holding the basketball. The Degrassi logo appears on his jacket and while walking off Zack and Steve do a dap then pops out onto the screen. Episodes 31-45(The new Freshman take the place of the seniors who graduted other than that the opening is still the same even though character have changed grades) Degrassi:New Start The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A Junior performs a skateboard jump down the staircase. Ben is then in focus, he begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Peter exit his red truck, smiling and looking towards the distance. The camera follows his walking for several moments, before focusing on Ayanna and Blake, of whom are participating in a conversation with a fellow Sophomore and give each other high fives. The camrea then enters the band room and shows Lance playing a trumpet and Bella playing a Violin. The camrea then pans to the right and shows Selena also playing the trumpet and Shane comes in and slams two symbols together and he similes at Selena and Selena looks at him. The camera pans right again, and we are located on the kurb outside of school, where Josh and Ashley sits holding Brad, whilst Ashley sits playing the guitar on his left, smiling at him. As he looks up to return the smile. The camrea then enter the Gymnasium, where a game of Junior volleyball is taking place. It shows Stacey and Linda both texting.Then then turn to each other, and give each other a handshake-like gesture, both smiling euphorically. We then enter the theatre, where Brianna is participating in the Junior production rehearsel. She dramatically lays down onto the table, and stars into the distance whilst the other performers cradle their arms around her body. One can see her unique choice of headband on this angle.The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Spencer and Andrea sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Spencer is holding a script in both hands, and Andrea is holding up her right hand in an L-shape, whilst holding a script in her left hand and they both look at each other and shake their heads. The camera then pans to the right, where we are taken to a science laboratory. Tony and West, both wearing safety glasses, are composing a science experiment in which they use lasers to initiate a fire on Carbon. We are then taken to the Media Immersion room where Mark is playing a electric guitar with headphones on.. Ms. Oh appears behind him, and removes his headphones and Mark gives a sigh. The camera again pans right and we're taken to the principal's office where Anna is cantankerously exiting, eyeing up Mr. Simpson, who is smiling in a patronizing manner to an area right of the camera. Mr. Simpson then signals for Justin to enter his office. Justin with his hands behind his head looks angrily at Mr. Simpson. A Freshman can be seen sitting next to him playing nervously with his thumbs. The camera then pans right and we can see Steve bouncing a basketball as he walks towards the school. He passes the ball to Zack, who appears following the camera panning. As Zack slowly rotates to smile at the camera. He then rotates to his right to walk towards the school, still holding the basketball. The Degrassi logo appears on his jacket and while walking off Zack and Steve do a dap. It then pops out onto the screen Episodes: Since their are 45 episodes for this season please give me some time to write them all, the episodes will be on another blog Category:Blog posts Category:Degrassi Category:Blog Post Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Season 10 Music Category:Season 10 Episode Prediction Category:FanFiction Category:Degrassi Season 11 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi Season 11 part 2 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Showdown Category:Drama Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG Category:Degrassi: TNG Episodes Category:Whose Side Are YOU On Category:Drew Torres Category:Katie Matlin Category:Bianca Category:Adam Torres Category:Maya Matlin Category:Campbell